O que você quer, eu quero também
by JuliaMatsu
Summary: Naruto e Hinata já namoram faz um ano e ambos sentem desejos ardentes um pelo outro. E se os desejos se tornassem reais? Continuação de Happy New Year, mas não é necessário ler para entender.


**O que você quer, eu quero também**

N.A¹.:Esta fic eh como uma continuação de Happy New Year, eh que a minha querida priminha me trouxe o CD da Marjorie Estiano para ouvir agora no final das férias. Aí eu e ela tivemos lindos pensamentos malignos com relação à música. Por mais que eu naum goste de pop, eu aceito fazer esta fic.

N.A².: Fanfic escrita por Matsu e inspirada por Deasu (apelidinho da priminha XP)

------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

A jovem ninja de Konoha abriu seus olhos perolados lentamente. Seus cabelos negros e curtos flutuavam com a brisa refrescante que soprava da janela aberta. Revirou-se um pouco e por fim levantou-se. Mirou o céu azul desprovido de nuvens e sorriu. Fechou seus olhos e tocou seus lábios, lembrando-se de tudo o que estava passando. Já completava 1 ano que Hinata e Naruto começaram a namorar. Ambos estavam muito felizes e a cada dia que passavam juntos era mais um dia de paz... mais um dia de amor... mas um dia de sorrisos... mais um dia de beijos apaixonates... mais um dia de abraços calorosos...

No entanto, Hinata sentia que algo a incomodava. Não que os beijos de Naruto não fossem bons! Não, definitivamente o problema não era esse! Mas ela queria ir além de somente beijos e abraços. Até mesmo sonhava com seu amado Naruto-kun fazendo coisas que ela nem mesmo imaginava saber. E toda vez que desejava que seu sonho virasse realidade, reprimia-se severamente por tal pensamento. Afinal, ela era uma moça de família e não deveria estar pensando nessas coisas! Bom, ela não deveria, mas ela estava e até mesmo se empolgava com tais pensamentos!

'_Hinata! Mas que idéia é essa!_' - pensava ela, brigando consigo mesma. - '_Droga! Eu tenho que parar com isso, senão, o que Naruto-kun irá pensar de mim?_'

Suspirando, Hinata se levantou e trocou de roupa. Lavou seu rosto e saiu para dar uma caminhada e refrescar sua cabeça daqueles pensamentos ardentes.

E bota ardentes nisso...

--------- ---------

Esparramado pela cama, Naruto dormia. Em seus sonhos ele via Hinata, linda, esbelta e envergonhada, como sempre. No entanto, a jovem o beijava com paixão e percorria suas mãos ao redor do corpo de Naruto, que estava nu. Ele não ficava atrás, suas mãos corriam pelo corpo escultural de Hinata enquanto ambos gemiam de prazer.

Tudo estava prazeroso demais para ele, então Naruto decidiu toma-la para si, de uma vez por todas. Beijando-a sedutoramente, ele entrou dentro dela lentamente enquanto a ouvia pedir por mais.

Naruto e Hinata se moviam rapidamente, num ritmo frenético e selvagem. Ele beijava os ombros dela enquanto sussurrava seu nome entre gemidos. E ela o chamava... o chamava... o chamava... o chamava...

"Naruto-kun! Você está aí?"

"Hã?" - Naruto abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou em volta. - "Hinata-chan?"

"Posso entrar, Naruto-kun?" - Naruto olhou para a porta.

"Espera só um minuto!" - Ele olhou para sua cama, que sorte ele não ter alcançado o orgamo em seu sonho. Agora era só esperar a ereção sumir. - "Só um pouco!"

Enquanto esperava, Naruto lembrava-se de seus sonhos. Quantas noites já não sonhara com aquilo? Ele, definitivamente, tinha que parar de andar com o Ero-Sennin! Naruto não podia ter mais esses sonhos, senão... ele mesmo não se responsabilizava com o que poderia fazer! Mas ele a amava e a queria por inteira, de corpo e alma. No entanto, ele não tinha certeza se ela também desejava o mesmo.

'_Acho que já dá_' - Naruto levantou-se e foi atender a porta, esquecendo-se competamente que estava só com o calção do pijama. - "Ohayo Hinata-chan!" - Ele a beijou de leve nos lábios.

"O... Ohayo... Naruto-kun." - Dizia Hinata tentando desviar seus olhos do corpo bem definido de Naruto. - "Hmm... E-eu posso entrar?"

"Claro!" - Naruto saiu de frente da porta para deixar Hinata entrar, enquanto sorria e tentava se esquecer do que estivera sonhando, se bem que era dificil.

Hinata vestia uma blusa lilás de alça colada e uma saia que terminava no meio das coxas dela, também lilás, no entanto, não era colada no corpo. E Naruto achava que ela ficava linda e extremamente sexy.

"Naruto-kun, você está bem?" - Hinata parou de frente para Naruto balançando suas mãos em frente ao rosto dele.

"Hã? Tô, eu tô bem sim!"

" Você estava parado olhando pro nada."

"Mas eu não estava olhando pro nada." Naruto abraçou Hinata pela cintura, um sorriso sapeca em seu rosto - "Eu estava olhando para essa obra de arte que está bem aqui na minha frente" - Ele a beijou de leve e sussurrou no ouvido dela: - "Será que deveria rouba-la para admira-la todos os dias em casa?"

"Não precisa roubar." - Hinata sorriu docemente enquanto acariciava o rosto de Naruto - "Ela já é toda sua."

Ele riu e a beijou. No começo, era um beijo leve, apenas para um encontro dos lábios. Mas Naruto passou sua língua pelos lábios de Hinata, pedindo permissão para aprofundar aquele beijo. Ela se arrepiou com o toque -como sempre acontecia- e permitiu a entrada dele. Ambas as línguas se acariciavam e dançavam. Hinata roçou sua língua de leve nos lábios de Naruto, o provocando cada vez mais.

Naruto começou a empurra-la para sua cama. Ela simplesmente se deixou levar pelo amado enquanto acariciava o abdômen bem definido dele. Ele se soltou dos lábios dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo lentamente, orgulhando-se por ouvi-la gemer de prazer. Logo ele tirou a blusa dela e se encaminhava para os grandes e lindos seios de Hinata. Quando Naruto os tocou, ele pôde ouvir Hinata gemendo mais alto. Então ele continuou a carícia, seus lábios voltaram a beijar os dela. Naruto mirou os olhos perolados de Hinata, ambos demonstravam imenso desejo. Ele voltou a beija-la no pescoço, descendo para os ombros e então chegou nos seios. Ele primeiro lambeu o esquerdo, mordiscando de leve o bico, enquanto a ouvia gemer mais e mais. depois partiu para o outro...

Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura a Hinata. Ela já estava mais do que excitada e queria senti-lo dentro dela. Mas ele continuava a tortura-la com aquelas carícias e beijos tão ardentes. E ela não podia fazer nada a não ser apertar o cabelo de seu amado, puxando e correndo suas mãos por ele.

Naruto foi descendo, passando pela barriga, retirou a saia dela e a calcinha. Ele parou e a contemplou. Ela olhava para ele com seu rosto em chamas, seu corpo tremendo e seus olhos fechados, esperando o próximo passo dele.

'Hinata-chan consegue ser ainda mais bonita do que em meus sonhos' - pensou Naruto sorrindo e se encaminhando para beija-la em sua parte íntima. - 'Quem sabe ela goste disso tanto quanto nos meus sonhos'

Hinata, que não esperava por aquilo, abriu os olhos rapidamente e gritou de prazer. Ela apertou cada vez mais forte os cabelos de Naruto enquanto chamava o nome dele. Ela o sentia lamber, chupar, tudo o que fazia era prazeroso demais e ela logo teve seu orgasmo.

Naruto ao sentir que também não aguentava mais, voltou seu rosto junto ao dela e a beijou novamente, explorando cada centímetro da boca dela. Tirou suas calças e posicionou-se, esperou por um "continua". Hinata olhou para ele com aqueles olhos cheios de desejo e um leve gemido escapou da garganta dela. Isso foi o suficiente para ele. Ela a penetrou rapidamente, mas parou e a olhou, preocupado.

"Hinata-chan? Tudo bem?" - Perguntou ele enquanto olhava para Hinata que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"É que... Doeu um pouco"

"Me desculpe" - Naruto acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou de leve.

"Tudo bem... Agora, por favor,continua!"

Naruto sorriu e continuou a penetra-la, primeiro de leve, ouvindo os gemidos de sua amada pedindo por mais e mais. Ele aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo, enquanto gemia e chamava loucamente o nome de Hinata, ela o beijava no pescoço e nos ombros, gemendo. Tudo então estava bom demais e ele não conseguia aguentar por muito tempo.

"Hinata!... Não... Aguento... Mais!"

"Só mais... um pouco... Ah!... Naruto-kun!"

Naruto concentrou-se e segurou o máximo que pôde. Quando atingiu ao clímax, ele pôde ouvi-la gritar seu nome, ela também tivera seu orgasmo.

Ficaram respirando ofegantes, Naruto ainda se movia, mas bem devagar, até parar. Ele rolou para o lado e a abraçou. Ela sorriu e retribuiu o abraço. De repente, ele se deu conta.

"Hinata-chan, você não está no período fértil, está?"

"Não" - Hinata sorriu e comentou - "Além disso eu tomo anticoncepcional."

"E pra que?" - perguntou desconfiado, afinal ela era virgem.

"Regula a menstruação"

"Ah, tá." - Naruto riu baixinho e a beijou levemente, enquanto pegava a coberta e cobria aos dois. "Agora você é só minha" - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"E você é só meu" - ela respondeu fechando os olhos e se aconchegando mais nos braços fortes de Naruto.

**§Owari§**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tá bom, eu sei que naum ficou lah essas coisas! Mas eu tentei, não eh mesmo! O problema que eu acho um tanto coplicado escrever hentais, apesar de gostar de escreve-los (Ero-Matsu XD). Muito obrigada a todos que tivera paciência de ler esta fic até o final e, por favor, COMENTEM! Não façam que nem eu que lê toda a fic, ama, ou odeia, e depois não fala com o autor. Agora eu estou sentindo na pele o que é ter quase nada de gente comentando.

Agradecimentos:

**Botan Uchiha**: Puxa, fiquei encabulada quando li, muito obrigada mesmo! Ainda não cheguei a ler nenhuma fic sua, mas quando puder, eu comento, tah!

**Aoshi Gigi**: Vc achou mesmo! Outro comentário que me deixou sem graça. Daqui a pouco eu vou achar que eu escrevo bem mesmo XD

**Yami no Goddess**: Lekal! Minha fic foi para os favoritos de alguém ! Olha a fic era a minha primeira de Naruto, no entanto, não era a primeira que eu já fiz. Eu já escrevi muitas de Harry Potter e Inu-Yasha. Tudo bem que, eu nunca cheguei a termina-las ou a posta-las XP. Arigatou Gozaimashita pelos elogios!

Aos três acima: Naum sei se vcs gostam de hentai, se gostarem, comentem, please. Se não, podem me mandar a todos os lugares que eu sei que muita gente que eu conheço ia fazer isso. Ah! E eu não gosto de pop, tah! Isso foi só um lapso mental... "u.u


End file.
